Amusement parks comprised of a series, usually eighteen, golf putting surfaces are known for the practice of putting and for amusement. The majority of these golf amusement parks consists in the fabrication of a plurality of putting surfaces, on site, by pouring concrete into forms which delineates each of the putting surfaces with a cup embedded in the concrete to constitute a golf hole. A grass-imitation carpet is then glued to the top surface of the concrete after it has set. Alternatively, the top surface may be painted, such as with green paint, to imitate a grass surface. The putting surface may also be provided with various obstacles; may be undulated; and the fabrication of such obstacles is usually done on site and such is labor-intensive.
A disadvantage of these known putting practice amusement sites is that the layout or course of the putting surfaces is fixed and cannot be changed easily, and they become monotonous to the user. That is to say, the user will become bored with always playing on the same golf putting surfaces. It is possible to interchange platforms but not to change the shape of one or more, or all platforms by interconnecting platform sections.
Another disadvantage of known prior art putting amusement sites is that they are expensive to construct and time-consuming to erect, and very difficult to repair for the reason that most of the surfaces are made of concrete.
A further disadvantage of some of these sites is that the platforms are made of wood and are rapidly damaged by weather conditions, such as rain, snow, frost, sun, etc.